


I May Fall

by Zynoa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zynoa/pseuds/Zynoa
Summary: Some battles can't be won. Some are won but with a price. Marinette knows that. She's had her fair share of cuts and bruises, sometimes worse. Any battle could be her last and she's prepared for that.She may fall but not like this--not by Hawkmoth's hand.





	I May Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is a title from RWBY: Volume 1 Soundtrack. This won't have anything to do with RWBY apart from the title and a few words from the track.

It was a rather uneventful day in Paris which wasn’t a bad thing. There was no Akuma today. The weather was perfect. Adrien’s day wasn’t its usual busy and stressful mess. Everything seemed to be going so right. That could be a scary thing or an amazing thing. Chat chose to take the optimistic route and hoped that this meant his luck was improving--at least for today. There were some interactions he could have lived without, like in the morning of that same day, he had a rather uncomfortable and awkward breakfast with his father. As rare as that morning had been, he really wished it hadn’t happened. Maybe he was used to being alone in that house day in and day out? Or maybe he had given up on the idea of ever having a good relationship with his father? Whatever the case, he wouldn’t let those thoughts ruin such a lovely day--now night. And what better way to end such a great day? Visit his _Purr_ incess, of course.

He smiled warmly in his perched position on Boulangerie Patisserie’ balcony railing and listened fondly to the raven-haired girl’s ecstatic telling of her eventful day. She moved her hands wildly as she spoke and he would occasionally laugh at her excitement.  She would sometimes talk so fast that Chat believed that she’d soon faint from the lack of air, so he laughed and told her to slow down. She laughed sheepishly and continued at a slower pace. She went on about how she and her parents took advantage of the beautiful day to have a family picnic in the park. She laughed when she told him about when in her excitement, she had left the picnic basket on the kitchen counter which forced them to return home and then walk back to the park to continue their picnic.

If Chat was ever forced to listen to her talk all day, you wouldn’t hear a single complaint. The girl was so energetic; she was so full of life. It made him wonder why he never saw this part of Marinette as Adrien. Perhaps there was still lingering bitter feelings from when they first met? But Marinette was too sweet of a girl to hold a grudge, even with Chloe. It was confusing. Needless to say, he was just glad Chat was more approachable and that he was even able to experience this seemingly whole new person he’d come to love. Possibly more than even he knew. He would sometimes check himself if he felt his feelings towards Marinette rose higher than a dear friend; his heart was still reserved for his Lady, you know. Regardless, he certainly enjoyed her company and it would seem she did too.

When the cool night air became too chilly for the pair, they hastened to the trapdoor leading to Marinette’s room. Their conversation continued and they soon found themselves bantering and laughing. Quiet enough for her--hopefully sleeping--parents not to hear. They were positioned on her bed. Marinette at the head and Chat at the foot of the bed.

He punned; she groaned but found herself attempting to hide a slight smile at times. While other times she’d just roll her eyes. Their relationship had become an interesting one. Much like his and Ladybug’s.

Before long, the interaction between the two died down and they soon found themselves drifting off to sleep.

Marinette sat up slowly and stretched her arms above her head, letting out a silent yawn. She rubbed at her sleepy eyes and turned to the alarm clock on top of her nightstand. It read: 11:47 PM.

“Wow, it’s late.” She muttered to herself after yawning again. Her eyes widened slightly at the sound of a light snore and she looked at the foot of her bed to see Chat Noir sound asleep. She completely forgot he was here. She should probably wake him up and get him to leave, and she would have, had a devious plot not have entered her thoughts. She held in a giggle and slowly but surely slid off her bed and tiptoed to her computer desk. After rummaging around in her desk drawer for a moment, she whipped out a single black sharpie. She silently closed her drawer and tiptoed back to her bed where the sleeping cat boy laid. Chat snorted and Marinette stopped in her tracks, halfway to her destination. She waited for a moment, silently hoping her plan wouldn’t turn out to be a total flop. To her delight, Chat stayed asleep. His light snores confirmed it. She resumed her tiptoeing and soon stood beside Chat. She uncapped the sharpie and unleashed her inner mischievous kitty.

Careful not to wake the boy, she drew a slanted line starting from right beside his nose to halfway up his cheek. She repeated the process under that line and moved to the other side of his face. Fortunately, the boy stayed asleep and she was able to tilt his head slightly to get a better reach. “The final touch...” She muttered to herself, placing a medium sized dot on his nose. She resisted the urge to ‘Aww’ as Chat pawed at his nose like a real cat.

She stood straight to inspect her work. Perfect. She smiled to herself.

“Hey, Kitty. Kitty, wake up.” She said through giggles, no longer able to hold it in. He twisted his body away from her and mumbled something she didn’t quite catch. She shook her head and poked at his cheek.

“C’mon, Chaton, get up.” She continued poking even after he batted her hand away. He twisted away again so he was now face down on the bed.

Marinette groaned a little but did not give up. “Chat, seriously...Get. Up.” With each word, she grunted as she positioned her hands underneath him and in no time, she pushed him off the bed.

With a surprised cry, Chat landed on the floor. “Heeey...” He whined. He lifted his body up partially. He used the bed to hold up his upper body with his arm and used the other hand to rub the back of his head. He sent a small glare at Marinette when he started to hear her laugh. Marinette was holding her sides and laughing, possibly a bit too loud, but it hardly mattered because it was, Just. Too. Funny.

“Yeah, okay, haha. Very funny, Mari.” He rolled his eyes as he hoisted himself up onto his feet. She continued to laugh and constantly proclaimed she was dying.

 

“Alright, Mari, it wasn’t that funny.” He said but he was starting to chuckle a little himself.

 

“Y-Yes...Yes, it is!” She said after calming down a little. She let out a long exhale and wiped away the tears that formed in her eyes. “Okay, okay, I’m good now.”

 

“Good.” Chat replied.

 

After a moment, the pigtailed girl looked up at Chat and immediately began choking on her own laughter. Chat threw his hands in the air in defeat and began laughing himself. “What’s so funny?”

“Y-You!” Marinette laughed. She walked to her dresser and grabbed a small hand mirror. She handed it to Chat who took it in confusion. “Who’s a pretty kitty?” The girl laughed once more.

“What...” He started but raised the mirror to his face. He blanched a little at the sight. “Mari,” He whined while crossing his arms. “Whiskers? Really?” He touched his nose while looking back into the mirror. “And a cat nose?”

Marinette could only nod as her laughs became uncontrollable. There was no way her parents were asleep now. She tried her best to calm down.

Chat groaned. Now he’d be extra cautious around Marinette and he wouldn’t even dream of falling asleep around her anymore.

“I’m sorry. It was too good of an opportunity.” The half Chinese girl defended.

“Uh-huh, sure.” Chat smirked. “This better not be permanent. It masks too much of my beauty.” He threw his head back dramatically with a flip of his hair.

"Really? Because I think it’s an improvement.” She reached up to his face and tilted it slightly in different angles. “Yep, definitely an improvement.”

“ _Purr-_ incess, you wound me.” The cat boy held a clawed hand to his heart in mock hurt.

“Hey, it’s the truth.” She shrugged and gave a small smile.

“If it’s such an improvement then Ladybug would have no reason not to fall head over heels with me.” He beamed then laughed.

Marinette giggled and flopped down on the bed.

“I’m surprised my parents stayed asleep all this time. All of Paris could have heard us.” Marinette stated. Her parents hadn’t come up once to check on her. Hadn’t they heard them by now?

“Uh, ‘us’? You were the one laughing at the top of your lungs.” Chat chuckled and dodged a pillow.

Chat turned his head to the clock, 12:20 AM.

“Oh, how rude of me. Keeping a princess up this late at night. I must be off,” He went up the trapdoor to the balcony and Marinette followed. “Until next time, _Purr_ incess~” He gave a small salute with two fingers against his forehead and extended his baton. He pushed himself off the balcony and onto the next building and Marinette waved after him until he was out of sight and completely lost in the dead of night.

She giggled silently over the events of the night and headed back down to her bedroom. She climbed into bed and pulled the duvet over her, falling into a peaceful slumber.

 

                            --------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien made it safely into his bedroom window before releasing the transformation. Plagg groaned as he rocketed to the comfort of the soft, warm bed.

“Everything hurts...” Plagg complained dramatically.

Adrien rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. “Here you go, buddy.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a chunk of camembert. He placed it next to the kwami.

Plagg shot straight up and grabbed hold of the cheese but instead of swallowing the “delicacy” whole, he hesitated and gave a pointed look at the boy. “Seriously?”

“Um, what?” Adrien raised an eyebrow.

“This!” Plagg held up the cheese and then promptly tossed it aside. Now the model was thoroughly confused. He must have finally snapped because he knew Plagg didn’t just throw aside a piece of Camembert. No way. As if to disprove Adrien’s thinking, Plagg flew up to the boy’s face. He had to step back a little so his eyes didn’t cross.

“I...don’t understand. Plagg, what’s wrong with it?” Adrien asked again, still not completely sure that this was really happening.

“It’s one piece of Camembert. You were transformed for nearly three hours. Three hours! My poor weary body needs more than one measly piece of cheese to recover from such a horrendous experience.” Plagg stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I expect twice--no, three times as much cheese today and possibly tomorrow,” Plagg demanded.

Adrien wore a deadpan expression. “Seriously? Plagg, do you know how bad that would smell? I can’t go to school smelling like a corpse.” He rolled his eyes at his cheese obsessed friend. There must be something Plagg could eat that didn’t require him to smell...blech.

“You don’t even have school tomorrow! It’s the weekend.” Plagg cried. “I need cheese, Adrien. It’s my lifeblood.”

“Ugh, Plagg, let it go! This isn’t the end of the world. You can survive without cheese.” The model poked a finger at the tiny flying cat. He shook his head as Plagg continued his rant, following after the kid in hopes of changing his mind. Adrien did his best to ignore the kwami, his mind already made, and walked into his large closet.

Plagg looked appalled. “What is _wrong_ with you? What would I eat?”

“Plagg, we have a personal chef and an enormous kitchen right downstairs. I’m sure you’ll find something.” He shrugged before discarding his clothes and putting on a white T-shirt and gray shorts. He slid in the bed and under the covers. He made himself comfy before closing his eyes.

Plagg landed on the pillow next to him. “You can’t treat me this way. Isn’t there an organization against animal cruelty?”

Adrien huffed. “You’re not an actual cat, Plagg.”

“Now you insult me?” Plagg scoffed.

“Good night, Plagg.” Adrien groaned and turned his body away from Plagg. He pulled the covers over him more so that they were now covering half of his face.

“I’d hate to see what you’d do to an ‘actual cat’ then.”

“ _Good Night._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> It's all fun and games now...
> 
> I wrote this a while ago but never finished or posted it. I don't know how long this will be or where I'm really going with it. See something that's off? Grammar mistakes? I tried my best to proofread it but constructive criticism is very much appreciated. I'm a pretty amateur writer. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
